


The Sting of Justice

by Metro (DancouMaryuu)



Category: Kidou Keisatsu Patlabor | Mobile Police Patlabor
Genre: /r/FanFiction Challenge, From Reddit, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancouMaryuu/pseuds/Metro
Summary: Isao Ohta meets his match during a skirmish.
Kudos: 1





	The Sting of Justice

**Author's Note:**

> **April 2:** B's! Litteral bees - or your in-universe equivalent pest - attack your characters! (200 words)

“Ohta! Ohta!” grumbled Kumagami into her mic. “Power down your machine!”

“I CAN’T! AAAAHHHHHH!” Isao Ohta screamed.

Even the Crabman Division 2 had been sent to stop just stood there, watching Unit 2 stumble around, flailing all over.

Now the Crabman and Unit 1 both just stood there, frozen mid-wrestle.

“It’s like it’s got ants in its pants…” muttered Asuma Shinohara.

The cockpit of the renegade Labor opened up and its pilot peeked out to stare at the scene. “Seriously?”

“Ohta!” Noa Izumi suddenly made Alphonse pluck out the Crabman pilot by his shirt and set him down next to Asuma’s command car, before making her Labor run to the flailing Unit 2.

“They’re all over me!” yelled Ohta.

Noa tackled Unit 2, pinning it down. Then, she opened her cockpit, stepped out, and pulled the emergency opener switch for Unit 2. This done, she recoiled as a buzzing met her ears.

“Ah!”

“What is it, Noa?!” said Asuma.

“Bees!” said Noa. “There’s bees in Ohta’s cockpit!”

“I’m going in!” Noa reached in and yanked a swollen-faced Ohta out of the cockpit, half-carrying him toward the command cars.

“That paper thing that fell into the cockpit when he hit that tree!” gasped Shinshi. “It was their hive!”

As regular cops led him away in cuffs, the Crabman pilot laughed.


End file.
